That, of Vegeta
by State Hopper
Summary: A one shot swim through Vegeta's complex, dogmatic and quiet possibly lascivious mind. Thoughts on his inner response to Goku’s ascension, reliance on human’s and that he isn’t the No1.


¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,

THAT OF ME  
_by Naikora_

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø

I was alive, I was dead, I was something else. Clearing my throat the little birds fled the mule, to take perch at the water well. I am sure the greater looked at me with some annoyance. Strange, it appeared that one took the smaller things to be so much larger when ennuyé. The lines of faces and crooks in noses. Leaping out as if to infect. The gardener under my watch was no different in this matter. His elongated body and steady gray eyes, reminding me of an old packhorse. With a whispy salt-and-pepper mane, sticking up and out. Placed on the grass, tabacco smoke swirled about like a decomposing quilt. Split in parts as it slowly disappeared into nothingness. He truly was the ugliest fellow.

Escaping amongst the foothills, far away from anything. I watched the sun dive into the otherside. Faceless light swooping the valley like an antagonist's desire. How could it all look so contrary. Nothing dying, but for the natural rhythm of things. Out where no one went. Out where the dust swirled with no hope in settling, I stared.Out upon thedesolate head land where Kakarott and I had once fought. Tighteningmy arms, teeth grit, fearlessly aching to slash that bitter memory open. Waiting, watching, and hoping that it would burn as long as I did.

Earth - such a wan planet, humans - their diminutive minds vexing me to no end. How I wished to drive the knife deeper, to upset the blanace. In my head I had captured the body I lay upon. The tree trunks snapping like a baby's arm, hills gashing rivers and streams. My hands would strangle her mountainous neck, as boulders cracked like a woman's skull. This world was weak, with no bodily armor. None from which to deter me. Opening both eyes I was bathed in the sight of blood and billow. Sunset, how it directed a delicious show. I always supposed that most would be frightened to reminisce. To think back to how things were. Perhaps fearful of enraging a lost passion or anger. Disregard - In an enfeebled way made the ache of defeat less tormenting. Yet he could not remember defeat, only deadlock.

The air was becoming cooler now. The little goose bumps along my forearms, a good indication. Kakarott... the grass flattened beneath my boots. So many inquisitions enwrapped my head, all due to him. Bitter and hateful questions. Ones Iwished to carve into his skull with an ice-pick. It was a hateful escapade by blood, I grit. _How would father look upon me now?_

Atop thisjaggered headland, within the rolls of her sufficient belly. Cracks of bone disturbed my mindless preoccupation. Primitive snarls as gore was drank in gluttony. The sun had now slid away, where as the moon failed to rise, a billion novas it's meger replacement. Staring into the dried thicket not to far ahead. A glint of teeth dove within my kingdom... the wolf. His soul purpose to feed, breed, and kill all those that hindered him. Blue light streamed down through the overhangs. Capturing his painted coat rich like a warriors design in blood. With each tug of flesh the greater played his prey as a puppet. Still to be alive. A snap, a bark, a rush of fangs. Nobody would beat him our of his earnings. This beast was a lonely king.

Touching the skin of my abdomen, where the armor had been torn from battle, I felt sick for the pain of it. Crushing down my fist, sterling canines dove to tear,gnaw and dystroy my muscled heart. Digging in my nails skin broke like paper. My blood smelt clean, thick with pure nobility. Just like a prince's blood should smell. Stroking the tip of my tongue. I allowed fresh iron to seep back from whence it came. For this wolves latest kill, was awakening an emptiness in my belly.

_"Father, will I be great? Will I be honored like you?"  
"Son... you already are"_

Strife, conflict, challenge it was a ruthless eroticism. A salacious hunger one might say. Carnal anticipation of the final blow. The final outcry of my paramour in battle. I treasured that haze in their eyes, the semblance of a child. For that one moment I would be their everything, their giver, their reaper, their all. I would stand above my fallen lover. Who would whimper and pleadpitiful. Yes, strife, conflict, challengeit was a ruthless eroticism. A salacious hunger one might say.

Landing on the front lawn, before the bulbous building know as Capsule Corp, I covered the cuts upon my abdomen. Idiots, dolts, simpletons, I am bound to spend my time in their asinine company. Would it not be easier to merely slay them all and steal a craft? Yes, it would prove satisfying I admit, yet Kakarott was who I truly desired. Who I wished to burrow into. Within the depths of everything, the depths of my stolen ascendancy. I felt compelled to linger in the darkness. The light fleeing to only bath Kakarott, where it would halo about him like a marveling child. Just to obtain what he had.

The grass didn't crackle as I walked, it was far to soft for that. Above my crest, stars glistened like moonlight upon a wound. Fresh as the body still quivered. The smell of a flower hit me on entry. I could not tell you its name. Yet it was yellow I imagined. Small and frail. Resting both handsatop the bench, my face cast a dark shape. A smear, not really a face at all. More like a shadow or ghost. Even my reflection was disconcerted. The chair shifted slightly as I sat. It's legs screaming outlike a banshee. Death, mere hours ago my body had been floating in seamless light. Never did it cease but for the wakening.

"Limbo" I muttered "Dammed limbo" Leaning backward, my spine arched against the chair lip. Both hands running the course of a very tired face. The darkness was welcoming, I felt more like myself there. Where the light couldn't shine to discover my frailties.

"Vegeta?" A voice cut the hum in my ears. "You okay there?" Parting my fingers only a slit of light entered. With hands upon her hips the young woman just stared at me. I could not remember her name, yet it did not matter at any rate. That scent, the yellow flower. That scent was of her. Strong and almost sickly intoxicating. The young ones body was ripe, and I could imagine rich with piquancy. Like a fine wine I smirked. My dark eyes lingered on her neck for a moment, skin shifting ever slightly. As each breath was taken. The woman's face was acceptable, not exactly my choice, yet comely enough. Glancing back toward the wall. A flash of heat fought through my head. Searing all and hypnotizing anything. Just to escape that throb in my groin. In the reflection of kitchen paint I found myself alongside that tabletop.

With blue spandex bunched about both hips. My limbs were swollen with acrimonious bee stings. Strife, conflict, challengeit was a ruthless eroticism. I treasured that haze in their eyes, the semblance of a child. For that one moment I would be their everything, their giver, their reaper, their all. I would stand above my fallen lover. Who would whimper and pleadpitiful. Tensing my buttocks with anticipation. Sweat began to form like condensation on a window. Much like the one before me. Studying the sensual reflection, arousal grew tenfold. Her body buckled with breasts flat upon the table-top. Face pushed, bloodied, into the wood. Spectacular eyes. Tearing the backside from her red dress, little crescents dotted the woman's back. Blood upon the cupboards, torn hair in my hand. I ached for her sounds. The type when all respect for ones own self was lost. Given to me. The table skid tremendously as I forced myself forward. The dip of her back deepening with each thrust. **Cry out**!

"Hello?" The word echoed like a bell "... Vegeta?" Relieving my eyes from the wall. She only cocked her head. "You hungry, you look it?" Seeing her there, intact, smiling, and content. I almost lashed out with the snarl of a beast king. I wanted to hear it all. Any creature would have been welcoming at present. Anybody or anything, just something to call me greater. Remaining behind the counter I only spoke.

"Bring the food to my quaters"

* * *

My spidey sense is tingling, I don't think the B/V fans are ganna like this, lucky I don't care, or know any B/V fans.

* * *


End file.
